Destino
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Un fic MannyxFrida... no diré más XD


Hola a todos, largo tiempo sin vernos ¿no? Perdonen la ausencia, pero he andado muy ocupada y con unos cuantos problemas, pero al fin me estoy regularizando (espero XD) así que aquí les dejo este pequeño fic de El Tigre… P.D. WOOHOO!!! XD. Espero que a todos les agrade, lo saqué de la nada (uhm, creo que eso suelo hacer últimamente jeje).

En fin, ahora es una historia trágica, en donde el amor no tiene cabida, ni la felicidad es bienvenida, el dolor y el tormento serán sus fieles guías a lo largo de este cuento…

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**Destino…**

Ya habían pasado tres largos años tras aquella pelea que los alejó, una mudanza y dos corazones destrozados que no sabían como reponerse… o eso pensaba él…

Tras un largo viaje, Frida vuelve a su antigua ciudad:

-vaya que este sitio no ha cambiado en nada…

-¿Frida?

-… -ella reconocía perfectamente aquella voz –Zoe… hola… -dice Frida en tono indiferente.

-¡FRIDA!

-¿huh?... –la chica de cabello azul es sorprendida por el repentino abrazo de quien, hasta antes de irse, era su peor enemiga… -ahm, Zoe… me estás tocando…

-¡lo siento!

-… ¿por qué fue todo eso?

-porque… estoy contenta de verte… ven, te invito a tomar un café…

-uhhh… claro…

Tras dos horas… largas horas de conversación, Frida descubre que Zoe tuvo un accidente en el que casi pierde la vida: una pelea contra Sartana y Django, en la cual casi muere tras haber sobrecalentado su jet pack…

-la verdad, después de haber salido viva de milagro, analicé toda mi vida, y me di cuenta de que no quiero terminar como mi madre y mi abuela, sola y resentida por el resto de mi vida… -dice en tono triste mientras mira su café –no quiero ser como ellas, las amo… pero detesté en lo que me convirtieron… por eso dejé de ser una súper villana, ahora solo me enfoco en mis estudios y mi vida personal, incluso tengo un novio que es maravilloso conmigo, se llama Eduardo, irá a la misma universidad que yo.

-pues me alegra escuchar eso Zoe… ahm, pero… creí que a ti te interesaba Manuel…

-jm, cosas de niños, admito que ahora que ha crecido luce más atractivo, y ha madurado bastante, pero la verdad, no me interesa estar con alguien que me recuerda mi pasado, además, estoy realmente enamorada de Eduardo. Pero dime algo, ¿por qué regresaste?

-pues, he venido porque estudiaré en el Liceo de la Ciudad Milagro.

-¡que bueno!... y… ¿ya viste a Manny?

-… solo toma tu café…

Frida cambió tan rápido como pudo la conversación, detestaba el solo escuchar su nombre, era difícil para ella disimular que estaba enfadada con él, pero el problema era, que nadie sabía por qué había comenzado esa pelea, incluso Zoe desconocía los motivos…

Ya es medio día, y Frida llega a un elegante edificio de departamentos en donde ha conseguido alojamiento, pero para su mala fortuna, alguien más vive ahí:

-Frida…

-… Manuel.

Más obvia no pudo ser la diferencia de tonos de voz entre ellos: mientras que Manny quedó petrificado y a la vez maravillado de ver a Frida, ella solo pudo mirarlo con desdén y desprecio:

-pero… ¿Cuándo llegaste?, ¿por qué no me avisaste?

-llegué esta mañana, y no veo la razón de por qué deba avisarte eso a ti, con permiso.

-¡Frida espera!

Pero ella no esperó, simplemente lo ignoró y siguió su camino, tratando de contener la rabia de haberse topado con él… para Manny era aun peor, al solo verla como lo miraba, sintió un nudo en el estómago, su pecho se oprimía, y le faltaba el aire, jamás la había visto mirar así, ni siquiera a Zoe, a pesar de que decía odiarla, ni a ella se atrevía a mirarla de esa forma tan fría y llena de… odio…

Un nuevo día, día de orientación en la universidad, y Manny y Frida descubren que todas sus clases coinciden, para Manny es la perfecta oportunidad de hablar con ella, para ella, es el peor desastre que podía ocurrirle…

Zoe se ha percatado de la drástica distancia entre ellos, así que decide salir de dudas de una vez, yendo directamente a la fuente:

-hola Manny…

-hola…

-perdona que sea una metiche, pero, ¿qué pasó entre tú y Frida?, es decir, ya antes la había visto enfadarse contigo, y tú con ella, pero jamás los había visto distanciarse tanto.

Manny da un largo y profundo suspiro que denotaba dolor y melancolía, y procede a explicarse:

-lo que sucede es que cuando aun estábamos en secundaria, Frida se empezó a llevar bien con Alberto, y yo me enfadé tanto que la engañé con Lisa solo para ponernos a mano, el problema es que…

-ella no te estaba engañando, ¿cierto?

-así es, y lo peor de todo es que yo no sabía que Frida estaba enamorada de mí, solo éramos amigos, pero en verdad me enfureció verla con ese sujeto, y para colmo yo me burlé de ella frente a toda la escuela, le hice mofa de que se la pasaba con Alberto, para terminar diciéndole, o más bien burlándome de ella con "y luego ¿de quien te vas a enamorar Frida, de mi?"…

-con razón te odia…

-¿crees que no lo sé?, allí me di cuenta de que en realidad yo le gustaba… y yo la humillé, la destrocé, por mi estúpido orgullo de no querer admitir que a mi también me gustaba… ella solo me dio una bofetada y se fue; la fui a buscar a su casa, pero su balcón estaba cerrado, solo se alejó de mi…

-… Manny… hay algo aun peor que tienes que saber…

Frida está en la biblioteca sacando unas copias para comenzar a estudiar para su primer día de clases, y en medio de ese silencio, se oye un estruendoso grito:

-¡¿TE VAS A CASAR?!

-… sí, ¿y?

-pero. ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién?

-ese no es tu problema, es el mío, lo que YO haga de MI vida, no te interesa, además, tú me lo dejaste bien claro, entre tú y yo, jamás hubo ni habrá nada… con permiso, Rivera…

De nuevo esa mirada fría y vacía… tal y como cuando la vio afuera de los departamentos…

Frida pasaba de largo, desviaba la mirada, y fingía no escucharlo, solo para no tener que aguantarlo, mientras que él se atormentaba día y noche, pensando en que ella estaría en brazos de alguien más, besando a otro, soñando con otro, pensando en otro, y a la larga, entregando su cuerpo y su alma a alguien más…

Los meses pasaron, y tras un largo año, Frida ha fijado su boda para sus vacaciones de verano, todo ya está listo, y están a solo tres horas de la boda, Zoe perfila entre los invitados, incluso la familia de Manny estaba invitada, incluido él, pero solo por mero protocolo… Frida está atrás, preparándose para la gran hora, alguien llama a la puerta:

-adelante…

-Frida…

-… ¿qué haces tú aquí? Debes volver con los demás invitados.

-¡por favor! Solo, escúchame… por favor…

-… solo tienes 5 minutos. ¿Qué quieres?

Manny se acerca a ella peligrosamente, y la toma del mentón mientras ella está cruzada de brazos, y con el tono más suave de voz, y la mirada más dulce del mundo, le cuestiona sus motivos:

-dime por qué Frida, dame una razón válida para que te vayas a casar con un sujeto al que ni conoces y no conmigo…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Frida escúchame

Manny la rodea con sus brazos antes de que ella se logre alejar:

-suéltame ya… ¡Manny ya suéltame!

-jm, por fin te dignaste llamarme Manny de nuevo…

-… -nada… solo silencio, Frida no pudo contra aquel argumento… él tenía razón, lo había llamado por su nombre de nuevo… ella no tuvo otra salida, mas que deja de oponer resistencia, y soltarse un poco entre sus brazos…

-¿por qué quieres alejarte de mi Frida?

-porque tú lo quisiste así… yo solo te hice caso y ya… ya tienes tu respuesta, ¿contento?, ahora vete… -la voz de fría era dolorosa, y se cortaba con facilidad…

-no me iré sin ti Frida, no quiero perderte de nuevo por ser un idiota y un cobarde… yo te amo… no quiero que eso desaparezca…

Frida se aparta delicadamente de él empujándolo suavemente y caminando hacia atrás…

-lo siento Manny… pero eso ya se perdió… ya es tarde, y debo arreglarme… vete ya por favor…

No podía creerlo, Frida había sido capaz de endurecerse tanto, que ni siquiera una lágrima derramó… su voz sonaba destrozada, y su rostro reflejaba el llanto reprimido, pero su mirada desviada la salvó de tener que enfrentarlo…

-… está bien, como tú lo desees… -Manny se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios -… solo espero que donde sea que estés, seas feliz, y no sientas que el corazón se te destroza como a mi… se feliz… -ya desde el umbral de la puerta -… adiós, Frida…

-… ¡Manny!

Manny se detiene, una esperanza el escuchar que ella lo llama… pero…

-ten…

-pero…

-lo siento, pero no la quiero más, solo me trae malos recuerdos, y yo ya no quiero sufrir más… adiós Manny… y gracias por acompañarnos hoy…

Manny no lo pudo resistir más, Frida le había devuelto la hebilla que él le había regalado…

La marcha nupcial suena, todos sonríen y festejan a la nueva feliz pareja… todos menos dos: Manny, y la nueva novia… la separación es dolorosa, pero él sabe que ella, a diferencia de él, lo superará…

La oscuridad reina alrededor… para traernos a una habitación, en donde un chico de 15 años despierta asustado:

-¡¡¡AAHHHHHHH!!!

-¡Manny, Manny! Tranquilo…

Frida toma a Manny del rostro y lo hace mirarla, mientras él respira de forma agitada y pesada:

-tranquilo Manny, ya pasó… ¿qué te pasó?

-… solo… ¿fue un sueño?

-ahm… eso creo…

Frida está de rodillas en su cama frente a él, él dormía en su cama mientras ella ayudaba a su mamá en la cocina:

-je, jeje, jajaja, fue solo un mal sueño, jajajajaja…

-ah-hah… ¿qué te comiste ahora?... ¡hip!

Hasta ahí dio el aliento de Frida… Manny había tomado su rostro para besarla apasionadamente, y soltando unas lágrimas sin que ella lo notara, luego la suelta, pero solo para abrazarla fuertemente, a lo cual la chica solo puede confundirse… y sonrojarse:

-te amo Frida, ¡te amo!

-. . . seh… y yo a ti Manny… - ella solo corresponde a ese inesperado acto de amor desenfrenado de su ex amigo nuevo-novio…

Y así, tras este doloroso trago de realidad alterna, Manny le explica a Frida sobre su sueño… a lo que Frida solo puede reaccionar de una forma ante el dato de ella y Zoe juntas:

-¡eww!

**Fin**

Jajaja, pensaron que los iba a separar, ¿no? Pues olvídenlo, me encanta esa pareja, solo quería hacer algo más dramático jeje.

Se cuidan.

Nos vemos/leemos después.

Ja na!


End file.
